


blood in the cut

by dukem_nukem (WonderWonderBats)



Category: Super Mario 64, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/F, Lust at First Sight, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, crazy princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWonderBats/pseuds/dukem_nukem
Summary: -with a crack of the whip, i need some blood in the cut.zelda and peach find a home in each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i might continue this, but for now, have some almost-porn.

Power builds great rulers, her father said, patting her blonde head and adjusting the crown atop her scalp. It was shimmering gold, sharp at the edges, sharp enough to cut a guard’s throat. Peach would still wear the thing, even soaked in blood. 

That was power, and power built great rulers. 

The Mushroom family’s voyage to Hyrule was a tedious one, hours upon hours spent in a cramped carriage, the little toads seated around them, Toadsworth prattling on and on about the history of the land they were visiting. Peach pretended to care, smiled and nodded along with him her smile forced but looking genuine. 

He always talked too much. 

Hyrule Castle was grand, Peach supposed, looking up at it from the carriage window. The wind whipped her hair about, strands falling into her eyes. The air smelled different, vaguely sulfuric, no doubt caused by Death Mountain. They’d passed the imposing monument, looking ready to blow at any moment. Peach wondered if Princess Zelda ever worried about that. 

“Now, Peach,” her father began, tapping her shoulder to get her attention, “I want you to be on your best behavior. Understand?” Peach knew what that meant, and she didn’t like it. Freedom wasn’t something that princesses easily obtained, and with a father like King Mushroom, it was impossible to even get a taste of it. 

But Peach had her ways. 

“Yes, father. I’ll be pleasant as punch.” She smiled, blue eyes shining with faked innocence. 

The grass and moats surrounding the castle made Peach turn her nose up in disgust. The “garden,” if it could even be called that, was teeming with weeds and “flowers” better off beneath boots than growing out of the ground. What kind of ruler was Princess Zelda if she allowed that? Outside presentation was everything! 

They were inside by a sour-faced guard, who looked like a grumpy Goomba. Peach sneered at him as they passed, before looking inside Hyrule Castle in awe. The ceilings were higher than anything she’d ever seen before, adorned with stained class, the Sistine Chapel of Hylia. She never wanted to leave. The windows were stained glass as well, depicting Hyrule’s history, even some of its less-than-reputable moments. The jail the land maintained for traitors was shown in one window, crystallized red shining like the blood of the innocent.  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” 

Princess Zelda ascended the grand staircase in front of them, her smile soft but shimmering with deviousness. 

Peach loved her already. 

“Gorgeous, I’ve never seen better. Not even Princess Daisy can compare.” Peach said, smirking when Daisy’s name fell from her lips. Daisy was Peach’s not-as-successful cousin, trapped in the never-good-enough Sarsaland, and some days Peach felt sorry for her. 

But not today. 

Zelda laughed, enjoying the pettiness dripping from Peach’s mouth. “Can’t compare, hm? Is it that bad?” She asked, turning away from her guards and Peach’s father, quietly insinuating for Peach to follow her. Princesses deserved to have private conversations, didn’t they? 

“It’s a little sad, really,” Peach began, walking alongside Zelda in the Hyrule Castle gardens, their hands almost touching, fingertips close to brushing. “She thinks her kingdom is amazing.” Peach made an “ugh” sound, sticking her tongue out and shaking her head. “She’s wrong, obviously.” Zelda smiled over at her, “You know, I feel the same way about Princess Rosalina.” 

Friendships formed out of mutual hatred were always the best, in Peach’s opinion. 

They walked together for a while, eventually allowing their fingers to touch, the tips mingling together, and Peach marveled at how soft Zelda’s skin was. For a moment, she wondered what kind of lotions the other princess used, and then for another moment, she wondered how those fingers would feel inside of her. 

Dirty, dirty thoughts flowed through Peach’s head, while Zelda prattled on and on about her kingdom being better than Rosalina’s. Peach tried paying attention, she tried directing her attention somewhere other than Zelda’s mouth, those pretty pink lips closing and parting, her tongue darting out every now and then when she was especially disgusted about Rosalina’s kingdom. 

Zelda finally finished her rant, ending it with a sharp intake of breath and a noise of disgust. 

“You know what I mean?” Zelda said, raising an eyebrow when she noticed where Peach’s gaze had settled. Her mouth. She licked her lips, studying Peach’s face, smirking when she saw the other princess’s eyes widen. 

“Oh, definitely.” Peach nodded, her own smirk tugging the corners of her lips. “Mind coming a little closer?”  
Zelda didn’t ask permission before grabbing Peach by the throat and kissing her hard on the mouth. The pleasure was searing, white-hot and Peach didn’t even mind when Zelda shoved her up against a tree. The rough contact hurt, the pain down her spine made her tingle in other places, and the hand that tightened around her throat pulled a moan from her mouth. 

“Your kingdom sounds more like a dictatorship than a democracy, you know,” Zelda said in between rough kisses, her teeth grazing Peach’s lips, “I love it.” Peach let Zelda touch her where she wanted, she let greedy hands wander up her dress, she let teeth, tongue and lips attack her neck. Zelda was perfect. She thought of ruling the world with Zelda sitting on a throne beside her. Cruel and beautiful, they could assassinate Rosalina and Daisy together. 

“You’re awful,” Peach giggled, breath catching when Zelda’s fingertips brushed against her clit through wet, panties. 

“It makes you wet,” Zelda hissed, baring her teeth before sinking them into Peach’s neck. Her father would see the marks, he’d be furious, and the reality of his temper only made Peach wetter. 

“Mmhm,” she moaned, arching her back off the tree, wishing she could feel every inch of Zelda pressed against her. She imagined silken sheets and grand bedrooms, everything princesses deserved. 

Peach’s fantasy shattered, though, when Zelda’s hand pulled away. “I don’t want to take you here,” she said, glancing around when they both heard the shuffle of a guard’s armor, “perhaps tonight, in my private quarters?” The question didn’t need an answer, the arousal dripping down Peach’s thighs spoke louder than words. 

Peach wanted Zelda to be her queen.


End file.
